1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a machine control gage system, and more particularly to a machine control gage system that measures the size of a workpiece during machining by a machine tool and controls the machine tool so that the size of the products can be uniform.
2. Description of Related Art
An in-process machine control gage system is used for a grinding machine such as a cylinder grinding machine in order to improve machining accuracy and the automation productivity. The machine control gage system measures the size of the workpiece during the machining and controls the grinding machine in real-time to thereby achieve the uniform products.
The size of the workpiece at grinding steps (e.g., a rough-grinding step, a fine-grinding step and a spark-out grinding step) is displayed on a display unit such as a meter and a bar-graph display provided in an in-process control part of the machine control gage system.
The conventional machine control gage system only determines the current size of the workpiece during the grinding, and thus, it is difficult to detect the abnormal status of the grinding and judge the sharpness of the grinding wheel. In the conventional machine control gage system, the abnormal status of the grinding is often missed. Moreover, it requires a great deal of skill to determine when the grinding wheel should be dressed.